


And One Morning

by 94worms



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94worms/pseuds/94worms
Summary: After the night is over...





	And One Morning

"One night and one morning." Laurent shoved Damen down to the bed, straddling his hips in one smooth motion, as naturally as if he were swinging up into his horse's saddle. 

"One morning? You'll give me the morning too, how generous." Damen tried to stay cool and collected. 

"Shut up, before I change my mind." Laurent said, stiffening as Damen ran his hand along his forearm.

"So tense. If you want to fuck again, you're going to have to relax, otherwise it'll hurt you." Laurent only got more tense.

"Who says you'll mount me?" 

"You did, when you said you wanted it to be simple." Laurent's icy stare was a mixture of embarrassment and nerves. "Did you want to try? Mounting, that is."

"Yes." Laurent said, after a pause. "Turn over." He repeated words he'd heard Damen say the night before. Damen smirked, but obeyed the order, allowing time for Laurent to get off of him and then re-seat himself, kneeling between Damen's spread legs, after Damen had flipped onto his stomach. Laurent's eyes scanned Damen's naked body, taking in all he could. One night and one morning. Nothing more. 

Just looking was all he could manage for the moment. Trying to keep his composure was difficult, Damen was the epitome of what Laurent found attractive. Tall, muscular, intelligent, and hung. He wanted to touch Damen's body and never stop. 

"Laurent," Damen said. "Are you going to do anything? Or are you content just to look?" The comment snapped Laurent out of his temporary horny trance.

"I'm...thinking." Laurent said, a million other horny thoughts flying through his head. 

"That's a first."

"Stop talking!" Laurent demanded, quickly changing his tone from embarrassed to mildly threatening in the course of just two words. "Unless you want this to be just one night, without the morning."

Damen wanted to say, 'I want the morning too, but the way this is going it'll be afternoon,' however, his self preservation instincts stopped his tongue. 

Laurent discreetly took a deep breath,and placed one hand on Damen's ass, sliding his thumb between his buttocks to trace over his hole. This was all new territory for Laurent. He started to press his finger into Damen, but Damen reached behind him and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, wait a second. You need to use oil." 

"Right." Laurent reached for the vial of oil and undid it. Not sure what to do, he poured some into his hand and some directly onto Damen's entrance. He tried not to let the sight of it affect him, he tried not to think about how badly he wanted to see his own seed there in place of the oil. Laurent pressed a finger into Damen, who tried as well not to react too much.

Laurent realized immideatly what he'd been missing out on.

Heat, tight, wet heat, tight even around his fingers. He put another finger in, still not really sure what he was doing, but feigning confidence. He experimentally moved his fingers in and out again, deciding to add more oil and then put them back in. He tried to keep a straight face, to no avail. Damen shifted his hips up to get more of Laurent's fingers into him, and Laurent only blushed harder, not changing anything about what he was doing.

"Laurent," Damen said. "Are you ready? You can put it in." Laurent took his fingers out.

"I can," Damen heard Laurent shift, then position his cock at his entrance, not putting it in. 

"It would be easier if you put oil on your cock, too." Damen explained. There was another pause, but Laurent did as Damen suggested. Then he held Damen's hips, and pushed in.

Laurent wasn't particularly big, maybe around 5 inches, but he was big enough for it to feel filling to Damen. Filling, and definitely enough to reach and stimulate his prostate. The sliding in was a bit uncomfortable but, within a couple seconds, the momentary stretch dissolved into a feeling of pleasure. 

Meanwhile, Laurent was losing it. He gasped as he pushed in, forcing himself to get it all the way in before stopping to regain his senses. He was not expecting how warm it was. He wasn't expecting how perfectly tight and wet Damen felt around him, not to mention the willpower it took for him to not cum right there and then. He made a broken sound, and despite all his efforts at restraint, he moved forward, grabbing at Damen's hips and fucking into him at no real pace. 

"Laurent, slow down, you're going to make yourself spill." Damen said, trying to keep his voice level. Simple. This was supposed to be simple.

"I- can't," Laurent said, "I, oh my god, Damen,"

He sped up his thrusts, fucking into him as best he could, showing obvious inexperience.

"Try not to- ah, fuck, try not to tire yourself out too quickly," Damen advised, but Laurent either wasn't listening or didn't care. He leaned over Damen, arms around his torso, as he slammed into him one last time and came. Damen could feel him spill, hot inside of him. His breathing was heavy, and he even managed to relax across Damen's back as he came down. 

"That was..." Laurent started, pulling out and laying to the side. "New."

"I'd call it virginal." Said Damen, still hard but too amused to do anything about it. 

"Shut up." Laurent said simply. "Do you want me to let you finish or not?"


End file.
